The invention relates to a connecting assembly which is configured and intended for connecting to one end of a corrugated tube wherein the connecting assembly comprises a base body with a central passage which opens into a receptacle recess provided at one end of the base body, wherein the receptacle recess is configured to receive the corrugated tube which is introducible along an introducing direction and wherein the connecting assembly comprises a latching unit which is insertable through a circumferential opening of the base body in an inserting direction into the receptacle recess and which comprises a latching element carrier and a plurality of latching elements constructed as one piece with the latching element carrier, wherein the latching elements are configured and intended to engage in a trough of the corrugated tube and to resist a movement of the corrugated tube out of the receptacle against the introducing direction.
Such connecting assemblies are known, for example, from WO 1998/040 656 A1. According to a first variant disclosed in this document, the connecting assembly comprises two latching units, the latching element carriers of which are each configured to be circular arc-shaped and are pivotably articulated on the base body. This concept necessitates a complex and damage-prone construction of both the base body and also the latching units. In a second variant, the latching unit comprises a U-shaped latching element carrier, wherein the latching elements are provided only on the base limb of the U-shape. This variant is therefore unable to ensure a reliable connection between the base body and the corrugated tube.